Inktober 2017
by Voracity Karn
Summary: Chaque jour, un nouveau thème, chaque jour, une tranche de vie. Yaoi / Hétéro
1. Rapide

**Bonjour !**

 **Depuis un petit moment, j'avais envie de participer au Inktober, mais douée comme je suis... Bref, à l'écrit.**

 **Je vais tenter de poster tous les jours (ou sinon plusieurs d'un coup) et vous connaissez les thèmes d'avance si vous connaissez ceux de l'Inktober :3**

 **Disclaimer : L'univers de Yuri on Ice! appartient à Sayo Yamamoto.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

1 – Rapide.

Yuri fixait son score sans le comprendre. Il avait vraiment eut tant de points ?

L'air un peu hagard, il restait indifférent aux nombreuses réactions autour de lui. Victor lui chuchotait à l'oreille, mais il ne l'entendait pas.

Il ne voyait que les points qui le propulsait en tête de classement. Ce n'était que provisoire, évidemment, tant que tout le monde n'était pas passé, mais c'était…

C'était tellement mieux que tout ce qu'il avait pu faire jusqu'à maintenant…

C'était même mieux que ce qu'avait pu faire Victor !

Lorsqu'il sortit enfin de son état de choc, ce fut pour se retrouver dans les bras de son coach qui lui souriait, sincèrement heureux de ses progrès.

-Attendons la suite pour nous réjouir pleinement.

* * *

 **Voracity666**


	2. Divisé

**J'ai oublié de préciser, mais vous pouvez avoir toutes les infos sur l'Inktober sur : mrjakeparker**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

2 – Divisé.

Yurio ne savait plus où il en était.

Les joues rouges, le souffle court, le tissu de son justaucorps lui collant l'anatomie de manière indécente, il fixait le sol d'un regard vide.

Il avait fait mieux que Victor. Pire ! Porcinet avait fait mieux que Victor. Mais pas mieux que lui, c'était toujours ça.

Mais malgré cette pensée, il ne se sentait pas mieux pour autant.

Il n'y avait pas cette sensation de victoire, cette envie de dépasser tous et tout le monde, de les écraser sous la lame de ses patins.

Il repensa à son entraînement avec Lilia et Yakov, les exercices contraignants, les courbatures et les bleus. Il repensa aussi à celui avec Victor, qu'il partageait avec Porcinet. L'espèce de concours bon enfant qui s'était établi entre eux, l'absence de sérieux de Victor et la gentillesse de Yuri et de sa famille.

Lequel des deux lui avait vraiment permis de se dépasser ?

Avoir pu se détendre ou avoir travaillé sans relâche ?

Qui devra-t-il suivre pour la saison suivante ?

Sur quel thème devra-t-il axer sa chorégraphie ?

Peut-il encore considérer Nikiforov comme un modèle à suivre maintenant qu'ils étaient deux à avoir dépassé ses scores ?

-Yurio ? Tu n'es pas content ?

Otabek le fixait, impassible comme toujours.

Et c'est sans doute ce qui lui permit de prendre sa décision.

* * *

 **Voracity666**


	3. Poison

**Sacré défi d'écrire tous les jours quand on a une vie à côté xD**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

3 – Poison.

Michele frappait le banc sans prêter attention aux personnes l'entourant, dérangées par les chocs ou les vibrations, le regard visé sur Emilio et sa prestation.

Ça lui écorchait la bouche de l'admettre, mais le voir glisser sur cette musique...

Bordel, il n'aura pas sa sœur pour autant, cet enfoiré de Tchèque !

Mais malgré ses humeurs, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer sa chorégraphie et son style.

Autant il détestait, autant il adorait le voir patiner, son style sur la glace...

Emil avait une beauté qu'il refusait d'admettre, et d'autant plus laisser approcher sa petite sœur.

Mais quand il le pouvait, il le laissait tomber les barrières et se gorgeait du spectacle, tel un assoiffé découvrant un oasis.

Sara finit par poser une main sur celle de son frère pour le calmer, ne comprenant pas la raison de son agitation, ne la connaissant pas.

-Concentre-toi, souffla-t-elle.

Mais Michele ne l'entendit pas, l'attention bloquée sur Emil qui finissait son programme sous les applaudissements.

Le regard qu'il lui lança parut changer son sang en lave, tellement la sensation de brûlure parcourut son corps tout entier.

Oui, vraiment Emil ne correspondait pas à Sara.

Mais si il pouvait apaiser les battements de son cœur, l'échauffement de ses membres et l'étourdissement qui le prenait, alors, il pourrait bien lui correspondre.

* * *

 **Voracity666**


	4. Sous l'eau

**Comme je ne peux pas vraiment trop me relire, il se peut que mes textes partent un peu en vrille ou manquent de sens. N'hésitez pas à m'en faire la remarque !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

4 – Sous l'eau

Pensant être le seul à apprécier les bains à l'extérieur en plein hiver, Christophe eut la bonne surprise d'y croiser Victor.

C'est avec plaisir qu'il partagea ces minutes d'intimité, s'amusant à les mitrailler de photos qu'il posta sur son compte. Victor n'était pas en reste, prenant la pose et s'amusant des clichés.

Malgré leur amitié, ça faisait toujours bizarre de se trouver si proche de son idole d'enfance, à rire de choses légères et en oblitérant la compétition, tels deux collègues, deux amis passant du bon temps ensemble.

Ils finirent par se taire, se berçant du bruit de la ville et du clapotement de l'eau à l'odeur de chlore.

Si Victor préféra observer le ciel, sans doute dans l'espoir d'y dénicher une étoile, la pollution lumineuse étant un véritable obstacle à cette quête, Christophe, lui, d'absorbé dans la contemplation de son collègue, la tête renversée par sa position de la planche.

Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas tant la compétition qui lui manquera lorsqu'il se retirera.

Ce ne sera pas les hôtels de luxe, les applaudissements, l'adrénaline, la sensation de la glace sous ses patins qu'il regrettera.

Il était clair que ce n'était pas l'eau qui lui donnait une pareille chaleur, tout comme le fait que Victor n'était pas fait pour les lumières artificielles, ces ampoules froides qui ne rendaient pas justice à sa beauté lunaire, rendant ses superbes cheveux argentés d'un blanc fade.

Complètement perdu dans ses réflexions, il n'avait pas remarqué que l'objet de ses pensées avait cessé de fixer la voûte céleste au profit de son unique interlocuteur.

-Il y a un problème ?

Réagissant par réflexe, voulant nier tout en bloc et partir en explications vaseuses, Christophe tenta de se redresser et finit par boire la tasse.

Bloup.

* * *

 **Voracity666**


	5. Long

**Comme je ne peux pas vraiment trop me relire, il se peut que mes textes partent un peu en vrille ou manquent de sens. N'hésitez pas à m'en faire la remarque !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

5 – Long.

Seung observa le couloir d'un œil critique.

Non seulement il était bondé, mais en plus, il y avait aussi ses collègues patineurs qui en occupaient une bonne partie, sans oublier le personnel en tout genre et les journalistes.

Maintenant, il allait devoir trouver comment rejoindre la tranquillité de sa chambre d'hôtel sans qu'on ne lui adresse la parole ou qu'on ne l'arrête d'une quelconque manière.

Il ne pouvait même pas compter sur Min-soo, sa coach, pour l'aider dans sa déambulation. En effet, elle semblait absorbée par sa conversation avec Celestino et ne s'intéressait pas le moins du monde à son poulain qui se trouvait face à son ennemi le plus mortel : la socialisation.

Serrant les dents et les poings, il prit son air le plus froid de sa catégorie « je suis une statue de glace » et commença son périple, fusillant le moindre regard croisant le sien, histoire de décourager toute tentative de lui adresser la parole.

Il y parvenait plutôt bien -l'habitude sans doute- contournant les groupes de parleurs, augmentant ainsi la distance à parcourir.

Les ascenseurs s'ouvraient et se refermaient, paraissant le narguer.

Allait-il réussir à rentrer sans encombre ? Son invisibilité allait-elle tenir le temps de disparaître derrière les portes automatiques ?

Mystère et médaille de bronze.

La délivrance était toute proche, il pouvait toucher le bouton du doigt...

Mais les bras d'un Yuri en manque d'affection se refermant sur lui, lui coupant toute possibilité de s'échapper.

* * *

 **Voracity666**


	6. Épée

**J'avais trouvé que "Sous l'eau" et "Long" avait été difficile à trouver, mais là, ce fut pire, encore !**

 ***regrette en voyant les autres thèmes***

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

6 – Épée.

Michele ferma les yeux, les oreilles emplies du crissement de la glace, oblitérant les encouragements du public, ne s'intéressant qu'à sa sœur. Sa sœur et la prestation qu'il comptait lui offrir.

Elle était sa dame, il était son chevalier. C'était à lui de le protéger contre le monde et sa laideur afin que sa vie ne soit emplie que de beauté et de bienfaits.

Comme une princesse.

Comme _sa_ princesse.

Il était son grand frère, son gardien, son modèle, son bouclier…

Il lui vouerait sa vie entière si il le fallait pour la voir sourire encore et encore, enfermant son cœur sous une armure de pierre.

Michele espérait qu'elle le comprenne à travers sa chorégraphie, la musique, le lien qu'ils partageaient.

Car, sans sa reine, un chevalier n'était rien.

* * *

 **Voracity666**


	7. Timide

**C'est marrant, j'ai moins de temps pour écrire mes jours libres que mes jours occupés :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

7 – Timide.

Guang Hong regardait les cadeaux qu'il avait reçu de ses fans pour le consoler.

Il y avait tant de peluches qu'il ne savait quoi en faire.

D'ailleurs, comment les supporters faisaient-ils pour promener tous ces présents ? Était-ce sécuritaire de les laisser entrer avec ces énormes ours qui pourraient cacher n'importe quoi ?

-Ça va Guang Hong ? Lui demanda sa coach.

Il lui offrit un petit sourire malgré la trace des larmes séchées sur ses joues, attirant le même sourire sur le visage de Xiao Yu qui sentait son cœur se serrer.

-Allez, viens, on va à la célébration avec les autres, ça va te changer les idées…

Elle le surveilla afin de s'assurer qu'il ne touche pas à l'alcool mais le laissa frayer avec ses collègues patineurs. Il était bien entouré.

Épaulé de ses fidèles amis Phichit et Leo, Guang Hong échangeait avec Yuri sur leurs performances précédentes, un peu d'amertume teintant légèrement leur bonne humeur malgré leur amitié.

Ça changea rapidement lorsque Chris et Victor se greffèrent à leur petit groupe, Phichit devenant presque fou, son téléphone tremblant dans sa main.

Leo et Guang Hong reculèrent quelque peu, se sentant de trop et se rappelant surtout des événements précédents les troublant d'autant plus.

La présence silencieuse de Georgi fut la pire, faisant presque bégayer le jeune Chinois qui se trouvait toujours inconfortable en présence du patineur.

-Bah alors Guang Hong ? On rentre dans sa coquille ?

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas boire d'alcool ?

* * *

 **Selon Wikipédia, la consommation d'alcool n'a pas vraiment d'âge légal, juste l'achat (18 ans).**

 **Voracity666**


	8. Tordu

**Je sais que c'est encore moins long que d'habitude mais... Aucune inspiration et trop à la fois. J'ai hésité à faire sur Makkachin, sur Takeshi (le père des triplées) donnant son avis sur la passion de Yuri sur Victor et, pour finir, sur Otabek.**

 **Pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire, désolée**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

8 – Tordu.

Otabek fixa la barre avec un air mauvais.

Bon, d'un point de vue extérieur, son expression faciale n'avait pas changé à d'habitude, mais sachez qu'il tendait vers le mauvais.

Il s'escrimait depuis maintenant une heure à répéter les enchaînements enseignés par le professeur, mais il était trop raide pour y parvenir, n'obtenant que douleur et énervement.

Il avait plus de chance de finir avec un trou dans le pantalon que de réussir à faire le grand écart.

Pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas, ses pensées repartirent vers le blond qu'il avait remarqué lors des premiers cours. Il était tellement souple, comparé à lui et sa raideur de caillou…

S'adossant à la barre, fatigué à l'idée des courbatures qu'il aura plus tard à cause des exercices qu'il venait d'effectuer, Otabek fixa le plafond.

Puisque le patinage passait par la danse, il chargeait le patinage pour qu'il soit comme lui : plus raide. Moins souple. Plus anguleux.

* * *

 **Voracity666**


	9. Crissement

**J'ai l'impression d'avoir écrit un peu plus que les autres jours, je l'ai fait d'un coup, j'étais contente :3**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

9 – Crissement.

Minami ouvrait de grands yeux émerveillés, luttant contre les lumières réfléchies et la patinoire aveuglante. Il lui était impossible de cligner des yeux. Si il le fallait, il raterait forcément une performance incroyable d'un des sportifs présents. C'était assuré.

À ses côtés, ses parents le couvaient d'une œillade amusée. Leur fils avait été tellement enthousiaste lorsqu'il avait appris que son père avait obtenu des billets pour la coupe nationale !

Même l'idée d'avoir à se lever tôt, de prendre le train et d'avoir à rester des heures assis dans le froid de la patinoire n'était pas parvenue à lui faire perdre sa bonne humeur.

Pendant que son frère aîné révisait paisiblement, Minami sautillait presque sur place, listant à ses parents une tonne d'informations pas toujours très passionnantes, mais ils n'osèrent pas le couper. Ils n'auraient pas pu, de toute façon.

Ils ignorèrent les quelques regard ds courroucés qu'on leur lancèrent. Minami n'était pas le seul enfant excité et bruyant, et c'était la preuve qu'il était en bonne santé.

Les hauts-parleurs grésillèrent avant de délivrer le message habituel pour apaiser l'attente du public.

Les lumières rasèrent la glace étincelante alors que les derniers réglages étaient passés en revue. Il suffisait de lever les yeux pour apercevoir les techniciens passer d'un spot à un autre.

Minami se plongea dans leur contemplation, se calmant un peu. L'attente le dévorait petit à petit et il tentait de se trouver quelque chose à faire pour ne pas s'abandonner aux peurs bu futiles.

On ne pouvait pas annuler la compétition comme ça, hein ?

Puis les acclamations et les applaudissements déchirèrent l'espace alors que les hauts-parleurs prévenaient que ça allait commencer, dévoilant le nom du premier participant.

Celui-ci s'avança sur la glace, souriant et saluant la foule avant de se mettre en place.

La musique commence et il s'élança.

* * *

 **Voracity666**


	10. Colossal

**Si vous avez l'impression que mes textes ne collent pas aux mots, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous dirai l'idée conductrice à la fin du mois !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

10 – Colossal.

Yuri avait les yeux collés à l'écran de la télévision, ignorant les remarques de ses parents.

Il préférait finir par porter des lunettes plutôt que risquer de rater la moindre performance de son idole, Victor Nikiforov, le petit prodige du patinage artistique.

Il sentait le mal de tête poindre, mais il n'y prêtait pas attention, bien trop concentré et habitué.

Ses parents pouvaient voir leur fils changer petit à petit, dépensant son argent de poche pour des magazines de sports, des posters de ce garçon russe aux longs cheveux, des cassettes puis des DVDs de patinage artistique...

L'évidence fut les cours de patin à glace qu'il avait fini par réclamer avec sa véhémence de petit garçon rêveur.

Lorsque des années plus tard, maintenant, Toshiya et Hiroko pouvaient observer les progrès de leur enfant danser sur la glace sous le regard tendre de ce coach aux cheveux argentés, ils repensaient à ces années de fanatisme, cette chambre recouverte par le visage de star de Victor, ces heures passées à la patinoire de son amie au lieu de sortir profiter de la rue.

Calmes au milieu de l'excitation générale, le couple s'échangea un sourire paisible et heureux.

Que de chemin avait parcouru Yuri !

* * *

 **Voracity666**


	11. Courir

**Chance, celui-ci fut très rapide à écrire :D**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

11 – Courir.

JJ n'aimait pas courir.

Oh ! Ce n'était pas l'action en elle-même qui le dérangeait, non.

C'était qu'il devait le faire dehors et que, invariablement, il finissait par être repéré par ses fans qui l'aveuglaient de flash et le gênaient dans sa progression.

Conscient de l'image qu'il devait donner, il ne pouvait pas imiter Yurio et les insulter à tout de bras, malgré l'envie qui couvait dans son ventre.

Surtout que lorsqu'il allait courir, c'était généralement le matin. Il prenait juste le temps de petit-déjeuner et de sauter dans une tenue de sport avant d'aller battre le pavé.

Il y avait donc des matins où il n'était pas très « JJ », d'autres où il était malade ou fatigué, des lendemains de dispute ou de soirée...

Bref, des fois où il n'avait ni l'envie ni l'énergie d'afficher un grand sourire, de faire la conversation ou d'être lumineux, de faire dans le social et de faire capoter sa moyenne en l'arrêtant constamment pour lui parler, avoir un autographe, prendre un selfie...

Non, pour lui, c'était proscrit.

Il avait trop travaillé son image de marque, se rendant « cool » et abordable, et depuis il en payait le prix, ne pouvant même plus sortir les poubelles sans se faire aborder.

Et pourtant, il tuerait pour un petit jogging, là, maintenant, tout de suite, pour fuir l'ambiance festive de la maison.

En période de mariage, les femmes étaient flippantes.

* * *

 **Voracity666**


	12. Bouleversé

**J'aime écrire sur des personnages de second plan~**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

12 – Bouleversé

Mari faisait craquer la pierre de son briquet dans le vide.

Son esprit n'était pas plus rempli que ses yeux alors que ses oreilles étaient encore pleine de bruit déversé plus tôt par la télévision.

Elle s'était isolée dans la cour arrière, ignorant un peu tout le monde. De toute façon, la liesse était de mise, son absence avait dû paraître inaperçue. Autant en profiter.

La neige tombait doucement mais elle occultait le froid, perdue dans un revisionnage des moments précédents.

Yuri avait obtenu la médaille d'argent.

Son petit frère était arrivé deuxième à une compétition internationale, grâce à la confiance de son coach et une remise à niveau.

Elle le connaissait, à force. Mari savait que Yuri pouvait faire plus encore, elle n'en avait jamais douté. Mais le manque de confiance en lu qu'il avait, avait bousillé toutes les chances qu'il aurait pu avoir jusque là.

Une flamme finit par jaillir du briquet, la faisant sursauter. Elle le lâcha, ses doigts ayant été mis en contact avec le feu, avant de se pencher pour le ramasser et finir par s'allumer une cigarette.

Ne plus penser pendant ce temps lui fit du bien. Elle put aussi se rendre compte du remue-ménage provenant de l'intérieur. Sans doute les triplées et ce jeune patineur qui célébraient à leur façon.

Elle recracha la fumée, l'observant se dissiper dans l'air frais.

Sa vision fut soudainement floue et une larme glissa sur sa joue.

Son frère était sur la route du bonheur. Alors, pourquoi n'était-elle pas contente pour lui ? Pourquoi l'enviait-elle ? Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression d'avoir raté toutes ses chances et qu'elle, elle n'aura pas de Victor Nikiforov pour la guider ?

-Félicitations, petit frère, balbutia-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

* * *

 **Voracity666**


	13. Grouillant

**Il existe au moins entre deux et trois versions de chacun de mes textes.**

 **J'écris d'abord sur papier, puis je retape sur mon téléphone (où je modifie parfois la version) et je publie. Ensuite, je retape sur mon PC et je change parfois cette autre version.**

 **Et, enfin, il y aura celle de mon correcteur x)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

13 – Grouillant.

Phichit serrait convulsivement son téléphone entre ses mains, les traits crispés dans une angoisse palpable.

La raison se tenait devait lui, roulée en boule dans son T-shirt préféré, sacrifié pour une bonne cause, couinant un peu et tremblant légèrement.

Sur l'écran de son smartphone, son fil d'actualité se remplissait de messages d'inquiétude et d'encouragement.

C'était un peu niais, vu la situation, mais il y puisait un peu de réconfort à les lire à voix haute, se disant que ça lui ferait du bien aussi.

-Allez, courage ma belle, souffla-t-il.

Son hamster couina en réponse, comme si elle le comprenait. Elle aussi, elle voulait que ça finisse, vous croyez quoi ?

La mise-bas n'était pas une partie de plaisir, quelque soit l'espèce.

D'autres couinements s'élevèrent alors que ça s'enclenchait enfin.

De loin, Celestino s'amusait de son protégé et de sa concentration sur l'accouchement de son animal. On aurait dit un futur père encourageant sa femme pour la naissance de leur premier enfant, c'était touchant.

Sa naïveté et sa candeur était une force agréable au milieu de ces adultes trop vite grandis.

-Ciao Ciao ! Ça y est ! Glapit Phichit.

Il sautillait sur place, filmant les petits bébés tout juste sortis du ventre de leur mère, inondant les différents réseaux sociaux auxquels il était inscrit de photos, vidéos, statuts pour annoncer la naissance des nouveaux-nés.

Un jour, ses hamsters dirigeront le monde !

* * *

 **Voracity666**


	14. Féroce

**On voit vraiment la différence entre la semaine et le week-end...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

14 – Féroce.

Makkachin grondait sourdement, en position menaçante.

Il était un senior, lui, un vieux chien ! Il fallait adoucir son existence, les deniers instants qu'il lui restait, pas jouer avec ses nerfs comme ils paraissaient apprécier le faire.

Méchants maîtres…

Oui, oui, au pluriel.

C'était bizarre, mais il avait fini par accepter l'idée d'avoir un deuxième et nouveau maître, dont il ne connaissait rien, même si il avait une bonne odeur et qu'il lui gratouillait derrière les oreilles comme un pro.

Le problème, c'était qu'il était toujours fourré avec son premier maître et lui prenait tout son temps. À cause de lui, Victor avait moins de temps pour le sortir ou pour jouer avec lui. C'était honteux !

Et si il n'y avait que ça…

Les babines retroussées, Makkachin continuait de grogner sur le nouveau venu, prêt à aboyer si besoin.

-Tout se passe bien, Victor ?

-Je ne sais pas, Makkachin fait une drôle de tête.

-Comment ça ?

-Je crois qu'il n'aime pas le nouveau chaton…

-WAFF !

* * *

 **Voracity666**


	15. Mystérieux

**Qui l'eut cru ? J'ai bien plus écrit pour ce thème que pour les autres xD**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

15 – Mystérieux.

Lilia s'échauffait dans la loge, ignorant les cancans des autres danseuses qui retouchaient leurs maquillages tout en papotant.

Ça ne l'intéresse pas de connaître les derniers ragots, elle préfère se concentrer sur le ballet.

Ce soir est un grand soir et sa prestation doit être impeccable. Elle n'a peut-être pas obtenu de solo pour cette présentation, mais ce n'est pas une raison, pour autant, pour se relâcher.

Elle devait donner le meilleur d'elle-même. Comme toujours.

Lilia ne répondit pas à l'espèce d'idiote qui avait décroché le solo, pour cette fois. Elle pouvait se vanter autant qu'elle le souhaitait et croire qu'elle pouvait la rabaisser, tout le monde savait que c'était uniquement pour sa facilité à lever la jambe plutôt qu'à faire des pointes.

Son nom sera vite oubliée si elle ne compte que sur ces capacités-là.

* * *

Le menton levé, les membres gracieux et le sourire léger, Lilia Baranovskaya s'alignait avec les autres, donnant vie à la prestation.

Elle ne prêtait aucune attention à la salle obscure qui crachait le public. Elle n'était pas là pour eux. Elle était là pour elle. Pour son ambitieux secret.

Et pour le bouquet mystérieux qu'elle recevait à chaque fois, accompagné d'une carte sur laquelle est rédigée quelques vers d'un poème étrange vantant la liberté et les amours.

Évidemment, tout le monde était au courant, mais l'identité de cet expéditeur restait secrète. Et rien que pour ça, elle en était admirative.

Était-il dans le public ? Était-ce un autre danseur ? Un technicien ? Un professeur ?

Le cœur de Lilia n'était pas aussi froid que la Sibérie, malgré ce qu'elle laissait dire.

Et ses camarades purent s'en rendre compte lorsque, en rentrant dans les coulisses, un jeune homme à la stature de danseur qui tenait le traditionnel bouquet et la carte qu'il lui tendit en souriant timidement.

-Tu te surpasses chaque jour supplémentaire. Je m'appelle Yakov, au fait. Ça te dirait de dîner avec moi ?

Et ce que virent ces commères en tutu, ce fut Lilia offrant un vrai sourire tout en acceptant.

* * *

 **Voracity666**


	16. Gras

**A la base, j'avais pensé à parler du katsudon. Mais, dans tous les cas, c'était sur Yuri.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

16 – Gras

Yuri fixa l'écran de son portable avant de le glisser à nouveau dans sa poche.

En relevant les yeux, il croisa son reflet dans le miroir, l'encourageant à couvrir le bas de son visage avec un masque médical.

Refermant difficilement sa parka, il attrapa sa valise puis quitta le petit appartement qu'il avait loué le temps de ses études aux États-Unis. Il avait déjà rendu ses clés plus tôt dans la matinée et on l'avait autorisé à rester encore un peu, en attendant qu'arrive son taxi.

Celui-ci devait le conduire à l'aéroport duquel il prendra un vol pour un plus gros et de là, il s'envolera pour le Japon. Puis le train et un peu de marche à pieds avant de rentrer à l'auberge familiale.

Malgré le pourcentage quasi nul d'être reconnu, Yuri enfouit son nez dans son écharpe et ajouta un bonnet plus tard. Il faisait toujours froid dans ces engins, c'était désagréable...

Le voyage fut presque morose. Plus la distance se réduisait et plus son humeur s'assombrissait.

Il finit par fixer le rebond de son ventre d'un air un peu blasé avant que la colère ne l'étouffe presque et qu'il n'enfonce ses ongles dans les accoudoirs.

Yuri ne savait plus trop à qui en vouloir pour sa dernière saison. Mais il en avait le résultat sous les yeux.

Sa facilité à prendre du poids était vraiment un calvaire. Enfin bon, ce n'était pas non plus comme si il allait reprendre les compétitions...

* * *

 **Voracity666**


	17. Élégance

**... Promis, ça faisait plus grand sur papier...**

 **Sinon, je n'avais aucune autre idée.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

17 – Élégance

L'une des raisons pour lesquelles le patinage artistique avait autant de succès, c'était autant pour les figures, la grâce et la beauté des sportifs que pour les tenues.

Elles vendaient du rêve ou étaient ridicules, mais elles mettaient généralement en veneur ceux et celles qui les portaient.

Elles étaient créés exprès pour eux, soit de leurs propres mains, soit leurs sponsors ou des couturiers spécialisés, pour n'être portées que pour une saison.

Une vie éphémère, un succès bien court où le vêtement sera affiché, photographié, filmé. Et tout sera rangé dans un placard après, ou vendu aux enchères, selon le degré des fans.

Ce moment où les manteaux et les vestes tombaient, dévoilant le costume de leur prestation était toujours un moment intense.

En absence de décor, c'était parfois la seule donnée à laquelle s'accrocher pour saisir la saynète qui se déroulait sur la glace.

Lorsque les deux Yuri s'avancèrent, portant les anciennes tenues de Victor, le message était plus profond qu'on aurait pu le croire en premier lieu.

* * *

 **Voracity666**


	18. Crasseux

**Vraiment pas facile de trouver pour ce thème. Un de plus sur la longue liste x)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

18 – Crasseux

Seung était consterné.

Il se tenait dans le vestibule de son appartement, son écharpe pendant de sa main, l'air aussi dévasté que l'était son habitation.

Les pièces étaient toutes dans le même état désastreux, sans exception.

À travers sa visite, il comprit la provenance des saletés qui maculaient les meubles et le sol en avisant la porte-fenêtre donnant sur le jardin. Lui, il ne voulait même pas aller constater les dégâts, il n'était pas sûr d'y survivre.

En tout cas, il ne pouvait y avoir qu'un seul responsable. Et il ne se gêna pas pour l'appeler, vidant ses poumons sur le nom du criminel.

-Sors de ta cachette ! Je sais que tu es là, ne me prends pas pour un imbécile !

Tout en vociférant, il remettait en place les objets jetés à terre, ronchonnant alors qu'il constatait toujours plus les dégâts.

Il était loin de son image froide et sans émotion, les tests crispés dans une colère justifiée alors qu'il ramassait les cadres photos jonchant le sol.

Vu l'absence de réaction de la part du responsable, il y avait fort à parier qu'il se soit réfugiée dans sa chambre.

À cette pensée, Seung ferma les paupières. Il ne devait surtout pas penser à l'état de cette pièce.

Il y avait vaguement jeté un coup d'œil plus tôt, mais ne s'y était pas attardé plus que ça.

La literie devait être complètement fichue, sans même parler des tapis et des murs si ils étaient pareils à ceux du salon.

-Mais où a-t-il trouvé toute cette terre ? Murmura-t-il, consterné.

Le trou devait être énorme, pour peu qu'il lui reste de la terre...

Seung finit par pousser la porte de la chambre qui était exactement comme il s'y attendait. Une tornade boueuse avait dû y faire un tour. Et elle avait décidé d'y rester, en plus.

-Tiens, te voilà, toi.

Malgré sa colère, Seung sourit face à l'air pataud de son husky qui avançait vers lui, museau et queue basses.

-T'as gagné un bain, pour la peine, soupira-t-il. Et moi, un plainte de la propriétaire...

Pour se faire pardonner, son chien déposa un crâne de chat à ses pieds, ce qui le dit glapir d'horreur.

-C'est une blague ?!

* * *

 **Voracity666**


	19. Nuage

**Snif, mon stylo m'a lâché la semaine dernière. Quelle tristesse :'(**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

19 – Nuage

Leo était très content de participer au championnat de Chine, et plus encore lorsqu'il y retrouva ses amis avec lesquels il put se détendre.

L'ambiance des compétitions était toujours oppressante.

Il y avait ceux qui sortaient et ceux qui s'enfermaient dans leurs chambres. Il y avait ceux qui s'entraînaient et ceux qui allaient faire du shopping ou du tourisme.

Et puis, il y avait ceux qui faisaient tourner en bourrique leurs coachs juste pour le plaisir de les voir changer de couleur.

Il gloussa en se rappelant les caprices de Victor avec Yakov, cherchant juste à le faire hurler et virer au cramoisi.

Ça allait lui manquer cette année, tiens. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment imaginer Yuri faire de même.

Il pouvait être sournois, bien évidemment, mais sûrement pas avec Victor.

Actuellement, Leo était dans la chambre de Phichit avec Guang Hong, malgré la désapprobation de leurs coachs, mais les trois adolescents tenaient aussi à leur amitié ainsi qu'à leur ragottage de commère. C'était ça aussi, l'ambiance des compétitions !

Tout plein de rumeurs à échanger et sur lesquelles travailler. Le rêve !

Ils étaient penchés sur leurs téléphones, écumant SNS et filtrant les statuts et les photos de leurs collègues patineurs ou des célébrités en tout genre, les commentent à voix haute.

C'était une petite bulle de paix, emplie de rires et de bêtises.

Ils ne pouvaient pas grignoter des cochonneries à cause du championnat, mais ça ne gâchait pas leur bonne humeur, surtout quand Guang Hong leur promit une sortie plus festive suite aux résultats. Ils ne pourraient peut-être pas boire mais manger des barbes à papa ou des crêpes ne ferait de mal à personne !

* * *

 **Voracity666**


	20. Profond

**Bon, non, mon stylo m'a lâché la veille, pas la semaine dernière ^^'**

 **Désolée, j'ai pas publié hier par manque d'inspiration et de temps. Et ça recommencera du 27 au 29 (29 peut-être non inclus) car je n'aurai pas mon PC à ce moment-là.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

20 – Profond.

Le salon était plongé dans l'obscurité et aucun bruit n'en filtrait.

Parfois, une lueur provenant des voitures en contrebas passait la vitre de la fenêtre, faisant briller les médailles et les trophées sur l'étagère.

Makkachin couina tristement, tentant de faire réagir son maître.

Victor était plongé dans une espèce de transe contemplative, les yeux fixés sur le mur orné de ses récompenses, ignorant aussi bien les tentatives de son chien que le temps qui passent.

Il était coincé dans son appartement depuis le matin, au moins, ignorant les appels de Yakov, inquiet pour son protégé et son mutisme, bien loin de son attitude ordinaire, toute en exubérance et bruit.

Gagner n'était plus sa motivation première. Pas plus que d'éblouir.

Il n'était plus qu'une marionnette sans âme qui exécutait des chorégraphies sans vie et manquant de l'étincelle de ses débuts.

Il remâchait encore et encore, tentant d'identifier le problème. Pourquoi n'y parvenait-il plus ? Devait-il arrêter le patinage ?

Mais… pour quoi faire ?

* * *

 **Voracity666**


	21. Furieux

**Navrée pour le décalage, quelques petits problèmes avec la famille.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

21 – Furieux.

Emil fit claquer la porte de sa chambre, prenant plaisir à l'entendre vibrer d'une telle force.

C'était très gamin, évidemment, mais ça lui faisait un bien fou. Il y avait bien trop de journalistes dans le coin pour qu'il puisse laisser libre cours à ses pulsions, à tout ce que la colère chuchotait à son oreille.

Mais il n'était pas un chanteur à succès et ne pouvait donc pas casser tous les meubles de la chambre pour se défouler, malgré que ça lui ferait sans doute un bien fou.

Mais il risquerait de se blesser quelque soit la solution et ça ne serait pas d'une grande aide pour sa carrière.

Tournant en rond, Emil donna des coups de pied dans le vide, évacuant la fureur qui le consumait de l'intérieur.

Ça l'étouffait au point qu'il n'arrivait pas à garder une pensée cohérente et que des phrases sans sens lui échappaient en des mots grognés.

Il était au bord de l'explosion, il devait se calmer, et vite, avant qu'il ne déborde et ne regrette ses actes ou paroles.

La porte claqua de nouveau alors qu'il filait dans le couloir au profit d'une autre porte à laquelle il tambourina sauvagement. Elle fut à peine entrouverte qu'il la poussa pour sauter au cou de l'occupant afin de l'embrasser avec fougue.

-Qui c'est, Mickey ?

* * *

 **Voracity666**


	22. Piste

**Ouf, juste à temps !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

22 – Piste.

Yuri but une nouvelle coupe de champagne et desserra sa cravate et son col. Ce qu'il pouvait faire chaud ici ! On ne pouvait pas ouvrir une fenêtre, non ? Il ne pouvait pas être le seul à étouffer, quand même !

Son regard était un peu alors qu'il scrutait la foule l'entourant, dans l'espoir de croiser une autre personne dans le même état que lui. Allez, forcément, avec le nombre qu'ils étaient…

Mais non, il semblait être l'unique membre présent qui avait un peu de mal à tenir droit et qui finit par détacher cette satanée cravate.

Bien, que pouvait-il en faire ?

Faute d'idée, il la noua autour de son crâne et tituba en direction de ses amis afin de se changer les idées. Avec un peu de chance, ils l'aideront à trouver un peu de joie parmi tout ce noir qu'il broyait depuis l'annonce des résultats. Ou encore avant ?

-Tu vas bien, Yuri ? s'inquiéta Phichit. Tu es un peu rouge.

-J'ai envie de danser… déclara-t-il rêveusement. Pourquoi ils ne mettent pas de la bonne musique afin qu'on se détende ?

-Euh, Yuri, tout va bien ?

-Tu trouves pas que ça manque d'ambiance ? Chouina-t-il en s'accrochant à lui. Allez, viens, on va leur montrer !

Et c'est avec toutes ses forces qu'il tira Phichit au milieu de tous ces gens importants, cherchant à convaincre son ami de le suivre dans ses déhanchements.

Cette soirée devait être mémorable !

* * *

 **Voracity666**


	23. Juteux

**Bon, bah, une fois de plus, des thèmes pas simples et vraiment vraiment pas le temps. Raaah !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

23 – Juteux.

L'air bien trop intéressé, Leo enfonça son doigt, s'amusant du creux qu'il créait dans la chair et plus encore alors qu'il s'effaçait.

Ses amis l'observaient faire, gênés par sa joie plutôt déplacée dans ce contexte. Ils devaient peut-être les laisser seul, non ?

Ils n'arrivaient pas à capter son attention, de toute façon, autant discrètement prendre la fuite et effaça ce passage de leurs mémoires. Sans oublier de l'éviter les jours et semaines à venir, histoire d'éviter au moindre souvenir de remonter, ce qui serait très déplaisant.

Yuri risquerait surtout de mourir de combustion instantanée si il restait là plus longtemps.

-On va te laisser Leo, couina ce dernier, craquant avant les autres.

Ces derniers hochèrent la tête, remerciant silencieusement le Japonais d'avoir pris la parole, ils n'auraient jamais osé.

-Pas de souci. On se revoit plus tard ? Lança pensivement Leo sans les regarder.

Il rata ainsi la grimace de Guang Hong.

-Bon, eh bien, bonne continuation avec ta jelly, hein.

Il ne répondit pas, tâtant à nouveau le dessert.

* * *

 **Voracity666**


	24. Aveugle

**Tout frais, tout chaud, je viens tout juste de le finir ! ... Et ça se voit.**

 **Je voulais vraiment écrire sur lui, je suis contente d'y être parvenue ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

24 – Aveugle.

Georgi fixait son reflet avec incertitude.

N'était-il pas trop maquillé ? Il savait qu'il fallait que ce soit visible, mais le gênait.

Il avait l'air malade, non ?

Il observa Yakov par en-dessous. Avec l'absence de Victor, il devenait par défaut son poulain le plus prometteur. Si c'était plaisant à entendre, ça restait humiliant, au fond. Ne pouvait-il donc pas sortir de son ombre ?

Il avait fait ses preuves, lui aussi ! Il avait montré ses capacités ! Mais comment y parvenir avec Victor comme obstacle interne ?

Autant demander à Yakov de marcher sur les mains…

Enfin, il resterait rouge, au moins, ça ne changerait rien à d'habitude.

Soupirant, Georgi se leva pour emboîter le pas de son coach, évitant le regard des autres en gardant le sien droit devant lui, l'air froid.

Si il ne les voyait pas, ils ne le verraient pas.

* * *

 **Voracity666**


	25. Navire

**Alors, celui-là, très clairement, vous comprendrez quand j'expliquerai, promis (à moins que vous ne connaissiez le proverbe ?)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

25 – Navire.

Le quotidien d'un sportif professionnel était un agenda bien tenu où tout était millimétré à la seconde près afin de s'assurer que l'entraînement était correct.

Cet agenda comportait aussi bien le temps personnel que les pas et ce qu'il devait y manger, le temps décerné aux exercices et celui pour s'amuser.

C'était étouffant et ça manquait d'intimité, on faisait presque sa vie avec son coach, il vous connaissait parfois mieux que vous-même et c'était à se demander comment faisait les sportifs en couple pour avoir des enfants ou juste des rapports avec cette épée de Damoclès suspendue au-dessus d'eux.

L'agenda était plus ou moins suivi selon le sport, le niveau et le coach, bien sûr, mais ça restait une généralité. Il était plus simple de suivre un modèle ayant déjà fait ses preuves qu'en créer un nouveau.

Du moins, c'était ce que répétait Yakov, Celestino, Kanako, Josef, Min-soo… la plupart des coachs. Même Victor !

Enfin,lui, il restait très laxiste, heureusement que Yuri était très sérieux dans ce qu'il faisait, bien qu'on ne pouvait pas non plus prétendre que l'ancien patineur le mettrait en danger.

Victor était juste… Victor, un peu insouciant et oublieux, pas très habitué à sa nouvelle charge de coach.

Enfin, le résultat n'était pas trop mal non plus !

* * *

 **Voracity666**


	26. Grincer

**Ouf, presque à temps oo**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

26 – Grincer.

JJ fixait les résultats, l'air contrarié. Ou constipé, mais la première option était la plus sûre. Et toujours plus classe que la seconde, bien évidemment.

Il pouvait faire semblant autant qu'il le voulait, les résultats n'étaient pas en sa faveur. Ses fans vocalisaient leur déception et il n'était pas en reste, tentant de garder la face malgré tout.

Isabella le soutenait, mais le désappointement était palpable alors qu'elle lui tenait la main, le froid de la bague de fiançailles paraissant les juger, lui et sa promesse.

Il sentait les regards moqueurs de ses collègues de patin, récompense de toutes ces années à les mépriser. Enfin, ça n'allait pas lui apprendre l'humilité pour autant, il ne fallait pas exagérer !

Rejoignant ses parents, il les prit dans ses bras, s'excusant de sa performance.

-Voyons JJ, reprends-toi, sourit sa mère.

Il la fixa sans trop comprendre.

-Si tu continues de grincer des dents, on va devoir aller chez le dentiste, le taquina-t-elle.

La menace fit son effet.

* * *

 **Voracity666**


	27. Grimper

**On voit bientôt la fin :3**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

27 – Grimper.

Les spectateurs sur place, derrière les écrans de télévision, de téléphone et d'ordinateur, les radios, écoutaient avec une impatience matinée d'appréhension les résultats finaux du championnat.

La compétition avait été rude d'un côté de la rambarde comme de l'autre, limant les nerfs à vif de chaque résultat.

Les patineurs avaient appris depuis longtemps à cacher leur nervosité mais il était facile de discerner la pâleur de certains et le léger tremblement d'autres.

Évidemment, les points avaient déjà été donné et il suffisait de les additionner pour en avoir le résultat complet.

Mais qui avait eu l'idée _débile_ d'un score à trois chiffres !

Impossible de tout retenir !

Chacun avait pu voir ou entendre la montre fulgurante de Yurio et Yuri, leur pulvérisation des scores de Victor qui arborait un grand sourire ravi.

La médaille de bronze de JJ semblait lui peser une tonne alors qu'il s'alignait avec les deux autres pour prendre la pose, les flashs crépitants autour d'eux.

Si Yuri avait porté ses lunettes, il les aurait embué sous la puissance des émotions qui le traversaient au moment présent. Mais tant qu'il pouvait voir le visage de Victor, il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre.

* * *

 **Voracity666**


	28. Chuter

**Pendant un temps, j'avais pensé à continuer d'enterrer JJ, mais bon, ce serait sadique.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

28 – Chuter.

Victor grimaça alors que le froid traversait la couche de ses vêtements. Perdu derrière la masse de ses cheveux, il tenta de les nouer de nouveau, agacé de leur nouvelle manie de s'incruster dans son champ de vision pour un oui ou pour un non.

Ils tentaient de l'assassiner, il en était sûr ! C'était sa dixième chute, au moins. Ses jambes devaient être aussi bleues que son jogging à ce rythme.

Il se releva avec difficulté, ses patins de guingois, alors que son entraîneur le fixait avec dureté, les bras croisés, sans la moindre inquiétude envers son élève qui tenait plus du faon venant de naître que du jeune champion prodige.

Victor tenta d'amadouer l'adulte pour obtenir une pause, même minime, juste pour ôter ses patins et boire à sa gourde.

Ses pieds étaient encore fragiles et les entraînements nombreux les mettaient bien à mal. Il savait que c'était incontournable pour sa carrière de patineurs professionnels, mais ça restait un passage désagréable sur le chemin des concours.

Mais le coach n'avait pas une once de pitié envers le jeune adolescent et se contenta de lui ordonner de reprendre les exercices. Il n'oublia pas non plus de lui aboyer de ne plus tomber où il lui rasera la tête une bonne fois pour toutes !

Et ça, foi de Victor, c'était hors de question !

Celui ou celle qui touchera à ses cheveux n'était pas né(e) !

* * *

 **Voracity666**


	29. Uni

**Je suis à la bourre, mais on va faire semblant d'y croire ^^'**

 **Lorsque j'ai vu le thème, dès le début, je pensais mettre tout le monde dans le texte :3**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

29 – Uni.

La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité alors que des chuchotements fusaient en tout sens, guère discrets mais attendre n'était pas une activité très silencieuse.

Et tant pis si ils se grillaient au passage ! Ça faisait déjà dix bonnes minutes qu'ils étaient plantés comme des navets dans le noir ! Si ce n'était plus longtemps, l'obscurité ayant tendance à modifier l'interprétation du temps qui s'écoule.

-Mais ils foutent quoi ?

-Arrête de grogner, Yurio, soupira son voisin.

Pour le coup, le blond fit la moue. Il n'était pas patient, c'était ainsi ! On ne le changerait pas de sitôt.

-Ils arrivent ! Couina Phichit.

L'avoir forcé à rester dans le noir sans utiliser son téléphone -confisqué pour l'occasion- avait été un vrai supplice pour le pauvre Thaïlandais qui avait presque rendu fou ses amis.

-Ouais, bah, qu'ils se magnent, grogna de nouveau Yurio en croisant les bras. J'ai autre chose à foutre.

-Ta vie sexuelle ne nous concerne pas, la taquina Emil qui tenta de lui pincer la joue.

À la place, il trouva le nez d'Otabek qui resta stoïque, malgré sa forte envie de réagir. Mais ils se feraient remarquer tout de suite, dans ce cas.

-C'est le signal ! Glapit Chris, l'oreille aux aguets. Tous en formation !

Il y eut quelques tâtonnements et des jurons étouffés, mais dans l'ensemble, c'était correct.

-Tout le monde est prêt ?

Dans le couloir, les pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus, faisant que la voix du Suisse tenait du couinement de souris. Mais, dans l'ensemble, il fut entendu.

-Trois, souffla-t-il.

Ses doigts étaient presque collés à l'interrupteur.

-Deux…

La poignée était enclenchée et la porte poussée.

-Un !

La lumière jaillit, accompagnée de cotillons, confettis et autres langues de belle-mère.

-JOYEUX A…

-PUTAIN, MES YEUX ! Gueula Yurio.

* * *

 **J'avais hésité entre l'anniversaire et le mariage (à cause d'"uni") avant de prendre l'anniversaire. Vous pouvez penser que c'est Yuri et Victor derrière la porte, mais pour ceux que ça intéresse, le 29, c'est aussi le mien, d'anniversaire :3**

 **Voracity666**


	30. Trouvé

**Déjà la fin du mois, snif TT**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

30 – Trouvé.

Très digne malgré la morve coulant de son nez et les multiples griffures couvrant son visage et ses mains, Yuri fixait son grand-père. Il tendait en sa direction un chaton mal en point et feulant son désaccord d'être là.

-Non, Yuri. Il est hors de question de recueillir cet animal. As-tu vu dans quel état il t'a mis ? Remets-le tout de suite dehors, que je te soigne.

Nikolaï fit volte-face, offrant la vision de son dos afin de souligner son refus, espérant ainsi avoir été clair.

Mais non, Yuri le suivit toute la journée avec le félin qui miaulait plaintivement, comme si il avait compris le plan du petit garçon.

Le vieux Russe avait plus de patience que son petit-fils, mais quand celui-ci avait une idée derrière la tête, il se découvrait des trésors insoupçonnés d'endurance.

Sinon, il n'était pas têtu, hein…

Amusé, Nikolaï le laissait faire, curieux de savoir combien de temps Yuri pouvait tenir.

À l'heure du dîner, il installa les plats, guettant l'arrivée de son petit-fils. Sera-t-il encore en possession de son chat errant ou se sera-t-il résigné ?

-Allez, papy, couina-t-il en rentrant.

Le chaton avait l'air toujours aussi mal à l'aise bien qu'il ne miaulait plus.

Pour toute réponse, le grand-père s'assit et commença à manger, paraissant les ignorer.

Les yeux verts étaient bordés de larmes.

-Assis-toi ou ça va refroidir.

Yuri fixa son assiette, l'air partagé.

-La gamelle est là-bas, par contre, termina Nikolaï.

Il garda ses yeux virés dans son écuelle pour éviter le regard émerveillé de son petit-fils.

* * *

 **Voracity666**


	31. Masque

**Bon, j'ai triché, je l'avoue, je l'ai écrit hier car je savais que je ne pourrai pas le faire aujourd'hui. Avec ma classe, on fait une soirée Halloween :3**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

31 – Masque.

Otabek fixait Yurio sur la glace, admirant les jeux de lumière sur le corps svelte, le vêtement dévoilant la peau pâle, les cheveux auréolant le visage concentré…

Il détourna rapidement le regard lorsqu'il aperçut que son coach s'était rendu compte de son intérêt des plus… concentrés pour la fée Russe.

Oups. Que se passait-il dans les tribunes, tiens ? Vérifions cela tout de suite…

Otabek ne réagit pas lorsque son entraîneur prit place à ses côtés, l'air narquois.

-C'est étrange, j'ai cru avoir remarqué un possible attrait avec un certain patineur blond…

Garder un air concentré et placide fut une épreuve tant son sang lui battait aux tempes.

-Je me demande bien si je me fais des idées ou si il y a quelque chose à creuser… poursuivit-il.

Il continua de le titiller, espérant lui tirer les vers du nez.

Ce fut d'autant plus facile quand Otabek constata qu'en tentant de rester impassible, il avait raté une prouesse du Russe.

Se frottant les mains mentalement, l'adulte tapota l'épaule de son poulain, dépité.

-Tu devrais le lui dire. Tu es bien trop seul, ce n'est pas bon, tu sais ?

Et il s'empressa de se lever pour applaudir, autant pour narguer Otabek que pour éviter d'avoir à développer.

* * *

 **Voici donc le dernier thème et page de ce recueil !**

 **J'aurai fait de mon mieux en tentant de respecter les règles et les jours, mais... arf, pour une fois que j'ai une vie en-dehors des fics ^^'**

 **Deux stylos sont morts pour ce projet, prions pour leurs âmes, snif.**

 **Le Mongol corrigera sous peu, ne vous inquiétez pas :)**

 **Merci à Roxane Sanka Malfoy, SianaDeliura et SunWings pour m'avoir followé.**

 **Merci à Chini-chan, Ciel Saynen, Karkarpet,** **Roxane Sanka Malfoy, SianaDeliura, Yuurei no yume et willie-chan pour m'avoir mis en favoris.**

 **Merci à Kaneko-chan pour ses reviews !**

 **Et merci à ceux et celles qui le feront après~**

 **Voracity666**

* * *

Sens des thèmes :

Rapide : La rapidité avec laquelle Yuri a surpassé Victor.  
Divisé : Yurio ignore si il doit privilégier la détente ou la rigueur pour son entraînement.  
Poison : Son attirance pour Emil empoisonne Michele.  
Sous l'eau : Chris préfère garder son attirance pour Victor pour lui.  
Long : Traverser le couloir fut très long pour ce pauvre Seung !  
Épée : Un chevalier a une épée (pas très inspirée, j'avoue).  
Timide : Guang Hong est timide (pas très inspirée, toujours).  
Tordu : Otabek n'a pas envie de se tordre les membres plus longtemps.  
Crissement : Le crissement des patins sur la glace.  
Colossal : Le chemin parcouru par Yuri, de simple fan à partenaire de son idole.  
Courir : ... JJ voudrait courir ?  
Bouleversé : Mari est bouleversée de voir son frère réussir alors qu'elle-même n'y parvient pas.  
Grouillant : Les bébés hamsters qui viennent de naître grouillent.  
Féroce : Makkachin tente de paraître féroce face au nouveau chat.  
Mystérieux : Lilia reçoit des fleurs de la part d'une personne inconnue (C'est donc mystérieux).  
Gras : Yuri est gras.  
Élégant : Les tenues de patinage sont élégantes ?  
Crasseux : Le husky de Seung a étalé de la boue dans tout l'appartement.  
Nuage : Soit la barbe à papa, soit l'isolement des trois patineurs (je n'étais pas très fixée moi-même).  
Profond : Victor est plongé dans une profonde réflexion. Ou déprime, c'est selon.  
Furieux : Emil est hors de lui.  
Piste : Yuri est tellement ivre qu'il va danser.  
Juteux : Un peu maladroit, mais Leo est amusé par la consistance de la jelly.  
Aveugle : Georgi souffre d'être dans l'ombre de Victor, même en son absence.  
Navire : Impossible de trouver le proverbe, mais il était question du fait que notre corps était le navire de notre âme (en gros : il faut y faire attention).  
Grincer : JJ grince des dents.  
Grimper : Yuri et Yurio ont vu leurs scores grimper au-delà de tout espoir !  
Chuter : Victor tombe.  
Uni : Tous les patineurs se sont réunis pour fêter un anniversaire.  
Trouvé : Yurio a trouvé un chaton et tente de le faire accepter à son grand-père.  
Masque : Son coach encourage Otabek à abandonner son masque au moins le temps de se déclarer auprès de Yurio.


End file.
